My Killer, My Friend
by DNWriter
Summary: Famous detective Ryuuzaki L Lawliet managed to fake his death and leave to Georgia, America with Tagoku Kairi, the first cousin of Yagami Raito. A new Kira emerges, putting her remaining family in danger. What will happen when she leaves her current case to assist in the capture of her cousin's legacy? Credited to corgi101 "Jeff The Killer: The Real Story" You should read it.
1. Intro

"Ten more deaths and still no leads to who it could be," my assistant sighed as she reviewed the latest victims.

"What do you know so far?" I asked.

"Well, the only reason I know it's the same person is that he writes "Go to sleep" in the victim's blood. Other than that, there is no evidence of the murderer."

"Let me see," I said, waving her over. He handed me the pictures, and sure enough, there was the phrase. It was written in English, but I was fluent in the language. Top grades in the few college classes I went to because I have the ability to learn so well.

I am L, the famous detective from Japan. After taking down Kira and faking my death, I disappeared with the help of Watari, my butler. My assistant is Tagoku Kairi, a direct cousin of Yagami Raito (who was confirmed to be Kira). I took her under my care when her parents were killed by the second Kira, whom I also took down, and began to care for her and train her as a detective in hopes she would not follow in her cousin's footsteps. We both traveled to North America and took refuge in a run down hotel in Georgia, doing undercover work and delivering the information to the authorities. The most recent major crimes all led to this "Go to sleep" character.

"Kairi-chan, bring me my computer." She nodded, retrieving my laptop for me. I opened it and typed in the phrase. There were a few different results, but most were linked to Creepypasta. "Jeff the Killer" was the most popular topic. I clicked on the link to the main website where this story was originally written and let her read the story. When she finished, I pulled up an old news article and a picture. "If my theory is correct, this so called Jeff is the person we are searching for. The hospital he visited is here in Georgia, so we could pay a visit and ask."

"You're saying that the killer could be the same boy from a story written by an anonymous author?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki-sama," she began, "I'm willing to keep an open mind to your idea, but until we have more evidence that shows this is true, I need to keep track of the other possibilities."

"Of course. At the moment, there is only a forty-two percent chance that I am right. Who were the most recent victims?" I asked.

"The two bodies were identified as Samuel Carter Henderson and Jolene Hazel Collins Henderson," she answered, giving me three more pictures: one of the crime scene, one of a young woman, and one of a young man. The two people in the bedroom were mangled so much that they didn't resemble the other two pictures at all.

"Write down all the names of the victims, starting from his first to these two." Kairi nodded and repositioned herself at her desk. She was an expert at breaking past the security walls and hacking into the database of records. The best part was that she had never been caught.

I decided to do some more research on Jeff to prove my theory correct. I looked up the hospital and scheduled a meeting with a doctor. "Done." I looked up to see Kairi holding three sheets of paper out for me.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the names and scanning them quickly. There were no patterns in the names themselves, so she would have to look further into the relations. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Let's go get something to eat," I continued. She stubbornly shook her head. Kairi was a very smart individual, but her past haunted her constantly. She often became depressed and struggled with anorexia. I refused to let her go too far, though, and she quickly corrected herself when she realized what she was doing.

"Fine," she sighed, handing me a jacket and a hat. It was a small disguise to avoid the suspicion of anyone that may have followed us here. "Can I choose?"

"Yes," I answered. She smiled slightly and grabbed her computer, placing it in her bag before grabbing her wallet. "Walk or drive?"

"Walk," she decided, pulling her long, brunette hair into a loose bun. I knew we would get some attention because of her. She was charmingly beautiful in appearance. Young, oriental females in America seemed to be pretty popular, both Japanese and Korean being the most noticed.

We walked out of the building and started down the street. It felt pretty hot outside, so I removed my jacket and looked over at her. She seemed to be cold. "Do you want my jacket?" I asked, causing her to look at me.

"Sure," she answered, taking it and placing it over her thin shoulders.

"You've been purging, haven't you?" I asked. She looked away, which meant I was right. "You know it isn't healthy. I caught the person who killed your parents, and you have a home and a caretaker," I pointed out.

"I know, Ryuuzaki-sama, and I love the work we do. But you're hiding something. I know it." It didn't surprise me that she had caught on, and I knew that I would have to tell her eventually.

"You decide where we eat, and I will tell you what you want to know," I stated, offering her a faint smile.

(Kairi's POV)

I knew I could get it out of him. He had been keeping a big secret for a long time, and I wanted to hear his side of the story after hearing my cousin's side. My cousin, Yagami Raito, who was Kira, god of the new world. He was bringing justice to Japan and planned to go to the whole world, but he let his guard down and made too many mistakes, resulting in his ultimate demise.

Knowing that his point of view promoted his idea of justice, I knew that Ryuuzaki had a different idea. I just wanted to see what his opinion was. Of course, I would never reveal that I had spoken to my cousin. That was a secret.

I covered most suspicious actions or activities with anorexia and depression, both of which I partially suffered from. It wasn't major, but it was there, that feeling of inadequacy and doubt.

"McDonalds is popular in America. How does that sound?" I asked, pointing at the sign that was shaped like a large "M." He nodded and continued walking in that direction. I found his posture very strange, but it did lower his appeal to some degree. He also held things strangely, with only his thumb and forefinger.

The most unhealthy habit he had was eating sugar. Lots of sugar. He would eat the cubes alone, or a whole plate of marshmallows, let alone the overly sweet cake that made me sick to my stomach to even look at.

How he stayed in shape was a mystery; he never exercised, but his metabolism was still very high.

We arrived at the restaurant, and I opened the door for him. Whether he realized it or not, I acted as a second Watari when we went out, since the butler was often running special errands for him. Ryuuzaki was fluent in English, though we often talked in our language to each other. It was convenient, since I liked to work outside of the hotel at times. "What do you want, Kairi-chan?" he asked as we walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" the clerk asked in English. I happened to be fluent in the language as well.

"I would like a number ten combo and an apple pie," I replied, looking at Ryuuzaki.

"I would like a vanilla milkshake," he added.

"Okay, will that be all?"

"Yes," I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Okay, that'll be ten twenty-four," she said, taking my credit card. "Your number is thirty-four, we'll call it when your order is ready."

"Thank you," I said, taking my card back. She smiled and gave a polite nod to Ryuuzaki before we both took a seat on the opposite side if the restaurant.

"So, ask away."

"Why did we move to America?" He sat down, pulling his knees up like he always did.

"I had to leave so no one would know I was alive."

"Why did you fake your death?" I asked.

"Because I had to so I could defeat Kira," he stated. So we were already getting to that.

"Who is Kira?"

"Yagami Raito. He claimed to be the god of the new world, serving justice to criminals. In reality, he was only a murderer with identity issues," he answered. I laughed softly, looking down at my lap.

"And that man was my cousin. So that's why you took me in?" I asked, looking back up at him. "So you could make sure I wouldn't follow in his footsteps?"

"And because you needed a home," he clarified. "I wouldn't leave Japan knowing there was a girl made homeless by the accomplice of Kira."

"Accomplice?" I asked.

"The second Kira killed your parents to distract me from the original Kira. Her name was Amane Misa," he explained, watching as I pulled out my computer. I hacked into the transmission of the radio stations nearby.

"Most recent development on the killer, a family of seven at the group home down the street," I said.

"Order thirty-four?"

"I'll get it," I said, standing up and turning my computer towards him before going to get the meal. I picked up the tray and walked back to the table, setting his milkshake and apple pie in front of him.

"You ordered the apple pie."

"For you, Ryuuzaki-sama. I know you like them," I explained, sitting down with my wrap. Even though my dear cousin was killed, I looked up to Ryuuzaki. He was all I've had for four years now. He may act like a child at times, but I wouldn't be the person I am now without him.

"Thank you, Kairi-chan," he said, looking up from the computer screen. I nodded, opening my meal. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," I replied before taking a bite. He continued to type something. "What are you doing?"

"Sending myself an email. I just found more material to support my theory," he answered before giving me the laptop back. I saw that he found an old news report on a sighting of an unknown kid with a knife.

"Ryuuzaki-sama, I need to research all of the victims to see if there are any connections. Would you mind reviewing the names one more time for any sort of pattern?"

"Let me see them," he said, taking a bite from the apple pie. I pulled out the list and gave it to him before beginning my search. I started with the most recent kill and the one before. Nothing made sense. They had absolutely no connection whatsoever. As I continued to look through the lives he had taken, I realized none of them connected. Was this culprit really just some person on a killing spree?

"Anything?"

"Nothing." With a sigh, I took the list back and placed it in my laptop bag along with my computer before opening my meal and eating a couple bites for his pleasure. "Don't make that face when you eat."

I hadn't realized I was making a face. He was so observant that it was annoying. "Sorry," I mumbled, taking another bite. The wrap was the healthiest thing that tasted any good, but it was still too high in calories. The fries were not an option for me, so I left them, knowing that Ryuuzaki wouldn't want them. Of course, he noticed.

"Wasting fries is wasting money."

"Time spent wasting is not wasted time," I shot back. *Please, Ryuuzaki, let's just go."

"Only if you take the rest with you and eat it later."

"Fine," I sighed, putting everything back in the bag it came in and standing up. He stood up as well, and we both left the restaurant. As we continued to walk down the street towards our hotel, a loud scream came from behind us.

"Help, please!"

I spun around, as did Ryuuzaki, and took off towards the source of the scream. It wasn't the first time I had run towards a similar happening, but for some reason, I felt nauseous when I finally reached the location. The scene didn't help.

A young girl was cradling a body, both covered in blood. "What happened?" I asked, approaching the two. The girl looked up at me, her eyes widening before she jumped up and took off. "Hey!" I yelled, watching her disappear around the corner. With a sigh, I knelt down next to the person she had left behind.

He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place exactly where I knew him from. I allowed my fingers to lightly trace the wounds on his upper body. Each wound was like a slash; most likely the attacker used a knife.

"Kairi-chan! Don't just run off–" Ryuuzaki stopped when he reached my side. "What happened?"

"I don't know. There was a girl, but she was gone before I could get the chance to ask her. It looks like he was attacked."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Can you not see him?!" I argued, patting the man's cheek again. I had his upper body resting on my lap. My legs felt suddenly wet, but I didn't think it was sweat. After a second of hesitation, I slowly flipped him over. In the center of his back was a large stab wound, bleeding heavily. It was mortifying. He was dead.

"Kairi-chan, stand up."

"Ryuuzaki…" I was doing all I could not to burst into tears. I shakily set him on the ground and stood up, pulling my arms close to my body. This was all an illusion created by my own imagination. It had to be, for i recognized who he was. I had been holding my father. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry," I said softly, turning on my heel and continuing to walk towards the hotel. I wanted to get away from the memory as soon as possible.

"Kairi, what did you see?" he asked, catching up to me.

"Nothing. It was just my imagination. It wasn't real."

"It was to you," he disagreed.

"But it's not now."

"Tell me." I shook my head. He sighed and looked forward. "Keeping everything to yourself isn't mentally healthy."

"I don't care. If I tell you now then I'll cry," I explained. "I swore never to cry again."

"Can you at least tell me what you heard when you ran off?"

"I heard myself." He didn't ask anything else from then on, probably because he figured out what it was I had seen. That scene constantly haunts me; the time I found my father lying on the ground and holding him until he passed away. The police had shown up not long after, and I ran.

We reached the hotel, and I opened the door for Ryuuzaki. He walked inside and waited for me. That vacant look he always had on his face when he was observing my actions was there again.

"You don't have to do that, Ryuuzaki-sama. I'm fine," I stated, starting up the stairs. He said nothing and followed behind. When we reached our floor, I unlocked our room door and let him inside. He was still watching me. It was then I realized I had left the rest of my meal on the ground when I thought someone had died in my lap.

"Now you know."

"Yes, I realize it now," I grumbled, sitting down at my desk and pulling out my laptop. "But it doesn't matter."

"It does. You don't eat sweets, which is all we have, and you didn't eat enough food today."

"Yes I did. Now let me work," I stated firmly, opening my laptop and beginning my research on the relationship between the deaths. "Oh, I forgot to say. These victims have absolutely no connections."

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking up to my desk and sitting in an extra chair.

"I mean there is nothing connection these people. None of them went to the same school, same store, same restaurant, anything. Not even a phone call." He seemed as if he didn't believe me, so I moved for him to research it. After twenty minutes of undisturbed focus, he turned and looked at me.

"You're right."

"I know that. I wouldn't tell you something so seriously unless I knew I was right," I said, moving his chair out of the way. "But what do we do?"

"There wasn't any relation in their activities, but they all lived on the same street."


	2. Chapter 1: Initiation

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"You can't be serious. I missed that? Was I really that stupid? "…I can't believe this," I sighed, standing up and walking over to my bed, flopping down on my stomach. My list of failure was just getting longer and longer./div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You'll learn eventually. It was just a minor mistake."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Minor mistakes aren't okay with me. They used to not be okay with you either," I replied, rolling onto my side to look at him. When he and my cousin used to work together, he would always correct and scold Raito for his mistakes. It's like he doesn't think I'm as good as him. "Don't sugar coat it. I want you to correct my mistakes."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Then I will." I raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up and walked over to my bed. "If you start eating again."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh, so that's why you go easy on me. You think I'll kill myself if my life is too stressful," I concluded. Ryuuzaki sat down on the bed next to me and moved my hair away from my face. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Get some sleep, Kairi-chan."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Only if you do." Ryuuzaki wasn't perfect either. He suffered from insomnia, usually work related. He scooted back and rested his head on the pillow next to mine and closed his eyes. I did the same and soon drifted into a light sleep. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"(L's POV)div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"I closed my eyes and waited for about half an hour for her to fall asleep. When I was sure she had drifted off, I slowly stood up and walked away from the bed. Watari had come back from my errand while I was confirming the relation of these people. I walked up to him and held out my hand. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Has she eaten?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Not enough," I replied as he set the small bag in my hand. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Do you think this will help her?" he asked as I opened the bag. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""There is a seventy-two percent chance that this will stabilize her for now," I answered. Watari had retrieved my old cell phone and the videos I had recorded on it during the Kira case. Perhaps if she saw her cousin an why I had to bring him down, it would help her. "She wants me to treat her like I did her cousin, and I thought I was, but I guess I need to refresh myself on how strict I was about his mistakes."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""But if this doesn't stabilize her and you say something wrong, she may purge again," he pointed out. I shook my head. Most people would be that way, but Kairi was above average. She hated pity and sympathy. Whatever she had seen in the alleyway on our trip back to the hotel only furthered my suspicions on what had happened in he past. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""She will be fine," I said, sitting down at her desk and opening the cellphone. I pulled up the videos, only to find that the memory was wiped. "Watari, did you return immediately after you retrieved this?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Yes, Ryuuzaki-san."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Someone deleted everything except a phone number," I explained. The only other place I had the videos was in a file connected to the Japanese police force. The only option to get them was making contact with my other apprentice, but he didn't know I was alive either. "Establish contact with Near. I need his help."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"With a nod, the butler walked away to a separate room. I sighed slightly and looked over at the bed, where I saw Kairi sleeping. At least I had thought she was asleep, but I could see her laughing softly, even if the sound was almost inaudible. "Kairi?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You said they deleted very thing but a number. What number is it?" she asked, sitting up in the bed and looking over at me. I looked at the cellphone again and read it aloud. Her eyes widened slightly, and she stood up, walking over to where I stood. "Ryuuzaki-san, that's my uncle's number." div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Your uncle…" The only uncle of hers was Raito's father. Why would his number be in my phone? It wasn't even there in the first place. "How about you call him? He doesn't know I'm alive. Just say that you needed to move on."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Okay," she said happily, taking the phone from my hand. I tilted my head at her excitement; the only reason she had come with me was because she didn't know her uncle that well. Why was she so excited to talk to him if she knew nothing about him? I would have been suspicious if it weren't for the fact that she was an outgoing person at times.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Watari returned then, motioning for me to come to the other room. "Stay here and record everything Kairi and Mr. Yagami speak of. Don't let her know that's what your doing though," I said as I passed him. Watari was always capable of doing anything I asked of him, so I wasn't worried. I walked into the room he previously occupied and sat down in front of the computer.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Ryuuzaki."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Near," I answered, looking at him through the video feed. "It's been a while."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""It has." The child tilted his head as he looked at me. "Can you show me your face? I haven't seen you since you died."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"I shook my head even though he couldn't see. "I must protect my identity, even if I am not there, to avoid suspicion." Near nodded in understanding.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Very well."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"I decided to change the subject, not wanting to speak about my situation. "You've grown so much since I left," I stated. When I moved, he was merely a small youth. Now, ten years later, he was a tall teenager, much more mature in appearance, with a square jaw. "Any development in the business?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""There is a new Kira. We're trying to find him now; gender unknown, but I'm on the verge of a breakthrough," he answered. Another Kira. What was with this Death Note, and why was it back?div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I need your help."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm listening."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I had Watari retrieve my cellphone so that Tagoku Kairi-chan could see why I had to bring down her cousin. When I looked through it, all that was on it was Mr. Yagami's number," I explained, leaning forward as I continued. "Watari is recording their conversation right now, but I need those videos that were on my phone. The only other place I have them are with you in Japan, filed with the Japanese police force."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Why not have Tagoku-san hack into the system? I hear she does it quite often in Georgia," he answered. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Because I don't want her having access to everything just yet. I need to reveal it little by little." With a pause to think, Near pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down something before holding it up to the camera. Morse code, I realized, quickly writing it down for myself. "Thank you, Near."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Let's keep in touch," he answered. I agreed before closing the video call. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Ryuuzaki-san," I heard from the other room. I stood up and walked out, seeing Watari holding down an angry Kairi. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""What happened?" I asked, walking over to them and taking her off his hands. "Kairi-chan, can you tell me?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""His daughter answered…he died of a heart attack. She said there's another Kira. Another Kira, Ryuuzaki! Why didn't I stay?! I have to go back."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Kairi! Calm down," I said, placing my hands firmly on her shoulders. "It's being handled right this moment. I just finished talking to the head of the investigation."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""If this doesn't end in three weeks, I will go back alone."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""What about the case you're on right now?" I asked, letting her go. "All the relatives of the victims feel the same way. They just can't do anything about it."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"That seemed to get her attention. "Then you go back." I hadn't expected that. "It's either me or you, but your 'head of investigation' needs help."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""We will discuss this in the morning. Go back to bed."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I can't sleep with you working all night!"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I am your elder. Where is your respect?" I stated firmly. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Where is your heart?" she asked. I could see different emotions flow through her expression, but the most recurring was hurt. At what, I wasn't sure, but we couldn't just quit on one case to work on another, especially when they were in different continents.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""My heart is in my work, which just so happens to be here in Georgia."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Well mine is where my family died. For once, I have the chance to prevent that from happening to the rest of my family. Plus there's no telling what my other cousin will do without her family. I have to protect her," she stated firmly. "Whether you like it or not, I'm leaving tomorrow."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm not letting you leave on your own."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I won't be alone." With that, she turned around and walked into the room I was previously in and slammed the door. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Watari," I said softly so she wouldn't hear. "Make sure she arrives safely at the airport. Don't leave until she's on the plane."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Yes, Ryuuzaki-san," he answered. I sighed and sat down in front of the computer, opening the Internet and continuing to research Jeff the Killer.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"(Kairi's POV)div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"I slammed the door, knowing it was soundproof to the room just beyond. I couldn't hear the obnoxious clicking of the keyboard, and he couldn't hear the conversation I was about to have. I opened the computer and pulled up the video chat. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The most recent call had been erased, so I went to the erased data file I had created and used to redirect any deleted information so that it would be there for me to review at a later time and found the address, entering it and starting a call. The call was answered a minute later, a boy about my age with silverwhite hair shown on the screen. "Who are you?" he asked. I tilted my head. /div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Tagoku Kairi," I answered. "You?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Near. No formalities needed."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You can leave them off for me, too," I said with a nod. "Ryuuzaki-sama said you were the head of the Kira investigation."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I am. Ryuuzaki was my teacher in the past. You do know his existence is a secret…" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I do."div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""What exactly did you call for?"div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm coming back to Japan. Ryuuzaki approved the trip, but I need someone to pick me up. I was wondering if you had someone I could meet with," I said.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I do. When does your flight land?"div 


End file.
